


We're the Weird Ones?!

by LolyzOtaku



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, Gay, Lesbian, M/M, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poly, Polyamory, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, gxg, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolyzOtaku/pseuds/LolyzOtaku
Summary: "There's the apocalypse happening and you're bothered by our relationship? What are your priorities?"Where the world was invaded by an epidemic that forces people to come back after death, only to eat people. Where three girls struggle to hold their relationship together, though some people prefer to stop their happiness than the apocalypse.They will protect each other, no matter what.





	1. Chapter 1

“No, just pull it like that.” Jamie instructed, his arm uncomfortably wrapped around my waist. He held my hand with his other arm, my finger on the trigger as he held his own on top of mine. Suddenly, I jolted back, the gun firing when Jamie pushed my finger. I didn’t fall due to his body behind me, but I was sure I preferred to fall. “Wow there.” He balanced me with his other arm, and I gave a short grunt.

“The recoil in this gun is stronger, but” His hand travelled south. “if you straighten your body, you’ll be fine.” I twitched once he started caressing my butt, and shifted away from him quickly in disgust. He scowled at me slightly disappoint before he smiled once again. “Don’t let that get you kid, you’re still a pretty good sharp-shooter!” He clapped his hands together, I glanced away hoping this will be over soon.

Jamie Rodrigues is a friend of my father’s, and like him they were both great soldier, but Jamie changed so much after serving the country. He didn’t have any family either; my old man was the only friend he had. My father quickly became the sheriff of the town and out of pity, offered a job to Jamie as a deputy. Gosh, how I wish he hadn’t… Jamie became so arrogant afterwards, and since he’s our neighbour, I see him every day. He started being a pervert too, trying to take glances when I changed from my bedroom window. Flirting with me and touching me inappropriately. I wouldn’t doubt if he had photos of me for his ‘happy time’.

My father doesn’t know about this, since if he did, he would probably murder Jamie in cold blood. Jamie is young, an adult, I’ve told him countless times that I’m not interested, but he’s still fixed on trying to get me. And today, of all days, my father promised he would teach me how to shoot a gun, but he had an emergency at the office and couldn’t make it. Jamie replaced him… orders from my dad.

I’m scared of Jamie. He’s way bigger than me, in any aspect, and has become quite aggressive after his soldier’s duties. If I stop what he’s doing…? I’m scared of what might happen to me.

“Jamie. Do you think we can take a break?” I suggested, resting the much larger gun beside the arm-chair. He cackled darkly before opening the beer-freezer. “Of course.” He took two glassy brown bottles out and tossed one to me. “Have a drink.” He offered, plopping down into the arm-chair. A big grin on his face.

“Jamie… I ca- I’m not old enough to drink.” I turned the bottle, its smell making me scrunch up my nose.  “Nonsense! You’re a woman, drink up!” He encouraged, taking a big swing from his own alcohol. I furrowed my eyebrows and took a sip from it. Quickly, the combination of the taste of the beer and the alcohol hit me, making my throat burn up. I swallowed it in panic and made a gagging noise. “Geez!” I shook my head.

Jamie just snickered, clapping his knee in exaggeration. “It’s not that bad… but your face was priceless.” He mocked. I glared at him quietly before leaving the beer on top of the freezer. He remained laughing, drinking from his bottle from time to time. I really just wanted this to be over.

“Uh Jamie. I’ll be back, just need to pee really quick.” I excused myself, using that as a justification to get away from him. He perked up, quite curious. “A-Ah yes. Go in the woods, I’ll wait here for you.” He eyed me up and down and relaxed again. I simply walked away into the bushes and farther, meeting some trees and fallen logs.

It was getting darker, so maybe it was around 5pm now, which meant we would go home in ten to twenty minutes. But the sun was stubborn, so it was still quite hot. Finally spotting a good spot to sit down and relax, I jumped once a nearby bush shuddered.  Maybe it was just a rabbit, there are quite a few wild animals around these areas. But a taller figure appeared from said bush, a person, a staggering person. Maybe a drunk person…

“Hello? Can I help you with something?” I advanced, but the man simply groaned in some sort of pain and stumbled forwards. The light hit him in a weird angle and I could immediately see his features. He was pale, even grey, and he had a massive scratch across his cheek. His leg also seemed broken so I sprinted towards the man. He tried to lean towards me, maybe for support, but fell once his leg twisted abnormally.

“Oh my god, your leg.” I frantically reached for his bloody leg but fear and panic stopped me. I crouched down and glanced behind me. “Jamie! Jamie!” I shouted for his help, but no one replied. This is what running away from your problems does to you. Of course Jamie wouldn’t reply, I probably walked a mile or so.

The man seemed dizzy as he fought the urge to close his eyes. He’s probably losing a lot of blood! “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what to do… Jamie-“ My cry for help was cut short once I yelped, the man forcing himself on top of me, trying to reach for my face with his yellowish mouth. I managed to push him away with the strength that I have, which was surprisingly a lot once the man flew to the ground. Maybe those ‘get in shape’ lessons with my dad were useful after all.

I stumbled up before staggering away from him. “What’s wrong with you man?! Are you sick or something?” The man crawled desperately towards me, moaning grossly and for a second I felt bad for him. “Don’t worry.” I glanced behind me. “Just wait here, I’ll call my friend, he can help! We’ll call 911.” I tried. But the man kept pushing the dirt with his torn nails, trying to get to me for some unknown reason.

His leg was bad, he was really losing a lot of blood. He could die for god’s sake! I sighed frustrated and reached for my phone. Maybe I had service from here…

But my expectations betrayed me, there was zero signal from this crowd of trees. Before I could even do anything, the injured man had already reached me, grabbing my ankle weakly and trying to tear his teeth into it. But Jamie appeared, kicking the man’s head aggressively as the sound of his skull cracking echoed around the forest. And the man remained still, almost like he was dead.

“Jamie!” My voice cracked in shock and Jamie with no time to think pulled me away from the forest. It seemed I wasn’t actually that far, as I could see Jamie’s truck after a few minutes. Jamie was acting weirder than usual though, he was tidying everything inside his truck in a hurry. That was before I looked around and saw a body on the ground, a pool of blood around it.

I screamed but Jamie quickly covered my mouth with his sweaty hands. “Wait Ann don’t panic.” He shook me a bit, but my eyes bulged out, still eyeing the corpse in horror. “She- That woman. She bit me!” He uncovered my mouth and showed me his shoulder, a big piece of his flesh missing. It was bleeding like crazy and I held back another shriek, not wanting his hand on my mouth again. He whimpered a bit as he hid the wound with his shirt.

“She’s crazy! That man you were with was the same. He was going to bite you!” He warned but I simply stared in disbelief at him. He had just committed double murder! And now he was looking for stupid excuses?! “No Jamie! How did you know that?! He was injured, his leg was broken.” I replied, but he growled irritated before digging his nails into my arm. “Did he moan and groan as well?” “Yes but-“ “Did he try reaching for you for some weird reason?” “Yes Jamie-“ “Were his eyes completely white?” At that I stopped. I didn’t know, I really couldn’t see due to his half-lidded eyes. Besides, I was far more worried about his leg. But Jamie only dug his nails deeper, before releasing me and opening the car door.

“Just get inside. We’re leaving.” He informed me, finally sitting into the driver’s seat and ignite the truck’s engine. I really didn’t have a chance to retort, and I knew it would be dangerous, he was already pretty mad. The small drip of blood from my arm proving that theory right. I shook my head, still in shock, more to myself that anyone before entering the truck in dismay.

The wheels screeched as Jamie drove recklessly. After leaving the dirt path, we found the road back home. Jamie fumed angrily as he turned the wheel and accelerated his speed. We haven’t seen anyone since we left, no cars were driving past, neither were they parked. It seemed almost like people had left the face of the earth.

“What is that?” Jamie squinted his eyes farther into the road, his speed never faltering. I peeked at what he was referencing to and saw a smaller figure standing in the road, they weren’t moving away either. “If it’s one of those crazy motherfuckers I’m running it over.” He growled. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to see the figure clearly, and as we got closer by the second I recognized it as a little girl. She immediately saw us and began waving her arms wildly. I couldn’t see her expression so I just thought she might be asking for help.

But Jamie had other intentions. He never slowed down, he kept accelerating faster and faster towards the girl. “Jamie. What are you doing?” I asked, fearing the answer. “What does it look like? I’m going to run this sick bastard over!” He replied. And we were so near already, I could finally see the girl’s face.

The face of fear and innocence as she saw Jamie wasn’t slowing down. She hesitated to move away, maybe realizing that it was no use. I screamed for Jamie to stop but he did nothing, I tried pushing him away from the wheel but he stood stronger. Finally, losing my patience, I grasped the wheel before we were mere inches away from her, and turned it sharply to the right. Jamie cursed me and pushed me away. But it was already too late, the truck lost its balance and Jamie couldn’t do much about it.

He tried redirecting the truck back to the road but it seemed like it had other plans. I saw a tree, it grew closer and the truck met it head on. I felt a sharp tinge of pain and everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gays are coming next chapter, I promise =3=

I don’t know if I dreamed, I don’t know if you dream before dying. But I felt nothing, I didn’t feel like I had a body, I felt like wind as I slept with darkness. Time didn’t seem to exist, I felt like I had been in the darkness for years. But once I felt a massive wave of pain, all of that felt like a dream, it didn’t feel real. I had a body again, and the darkness seemed to be only there for a few seconds. Light came, and I could see the orange tinge of the sky, the evening dusk of the sun.

“Hey, it’s okay. Just breathe.” Jamie was here, and he was okay. I silently thanked the lord that he was. I don’t like him but I certainly didn’t want him dead. I try sitting up, and I could feel Jamie’s hand on my back. I screamed as soon as I felt like something stabbed me in the stomach. I could hear a wince, not from Jamie, but my vision was blurry. There was a smaller figure standing next to him, I couldn’t really pay attention as I fell back down into lying on the dirt, the pain too much for me.

“It looks really bad. Will she be okay?” A soft and girlish voice. The little girl on the road… Oh my god, I’m so glad we didn’t run her over. Jamie only seemed to ignore her, as I could feel his hands on the painful sensation on my stomach. “Just breathe and calm down…” He repeated. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and opened them again. I met Jamie’s face, his worried smile greeting me like a curse. I could see properly again, and the small girl peeked from her angle at me, once I glanced at her she smiled wearily. “I’m so sorry.” She spoke with an accent.

She didn’t look like she was from these parts. She seemed Hispanic even. I finally peered at what was hurting me, and I almost fainted at what I saw. A beam of steel was standing upright from my stomach, and from the pain, it was inside of me too. Jamie noticed the panicked look on my face and applied more pressure around the beam. “It’s okay… We’ll take you to a hospital, you’ll be fine.” He softly replied but I breathed heavily, gasping for breath.

He glared at the beam before taking a deep breath. He wrapped his strong hands around the beam and I widened my eyes. “No Jamie wait!” But he pulled the beam, the sound of flesh and blood making me dizzy as I screamed in agony. Jamie tried to calm me down again, but the pain was too great and I met darkness again.

 

 

 

“We have no reason to believe you!” A woman’s voice. “She wasn’t bit! We had a car crash!” Jamie… “We have a doctor, we could check.” Another man’s voice. Everything seemed drowsy. I couldn’t see anything, but I felt my body light. I was being carried. “Please…” The little girl. “They have a little girl, Jesus Christ.” An elderly woman. My stomach was hurting like hell, I felt sick, like I couldn’t breathe. I tried speaking up, but all that left my mouth was a moan of pain.

“See? She’s turning!” Another voice I didn’t recognize. I could feel whoever was carrying me started to tremble. “She’s just in fucking pain! Help her!” Jamie shouted in anger. I realized Jamie was probably the one carrying me, he’s the only one that starts trembling so much when he’s angry. I tried to reach for him, tell him that I’m fine.

I felt him pull me closer as I tugged at his shirt. “I-I’m…” I couldn’t speak, my throat hurt. “Just help her, look at her.” Someone said, and I tried again. Tried opening my eyes, but the pain blinded me, and I groaned. And my old friend, darkness, greeted me again.

 

 

 

“Look, she’s waking up.” A man said, as I struggled to open my eyes. I saw a roof. I felt comfortable, like I was lying down on a bed, and my stomach was only slightly hurting now. I heard rapid footsteps, but petite as well and once I fully opened my eyes, I saw the little girl peek at me curiously. “Hello.” She greeted and I blinked. “Hey.” I replied, her smile brightening slightly. I managed to sat up a bit, and saw a man, chubbier and friendly as he sat nearby, staring at me gently.

“Glad you awake dear. Our doctor must have done a good job.” He spoke, and I instantly reached for the wound, rubbing it softly as I felt bandage. “So, how you feeling?” He asked, and I examined the room. There were a few beds here, three or four, and the window was small but I could see it was morning. _Did I sleep all day_? There was a bookshelf in the corner, along with a coffer. And the man sat in one of the chairs idly standing around.  “I feel better.” I replied. And both the man and the girl smiled encouragingly.

The girl sighed in deep relief, one I never thought a little girl could and rubbed her face tiredly. I could see now, she had small bags under her eyes. “I’m so sorry for what I did…” She spoke and I listened. “I should have moved, I was just…” She hesitated and rubbed her face again. “I didn’t mean for what happened.” She gazed at my eyes, looking for some sign of forgiveness. But I was still too woozy to process what happened.

I groaned in an attempt to respond and finally smiled at the girl. “I-It’s fine don’t worry. It wasn’t your fault, Jamie was just…” I answered, trailing off into silence. She took a deep breath and glanced at the man, who smiled proudly at the girl. “My name is Sarita! What’s yours?” She offered a hand and I shook it tiredly. “Annabelle. But call me Belle.” I introduced. “Oooh… Like Beauty?” She tilted her head and I quirked an eyebrow confused. She laughed cutely. “In my language Bella means Beauty. Which is similar to your name.” She explained. “And it fits you well.” She complimented. I suddenly felt embarrassed but flattered either way. “Thank you, but you can really just call me anything you want.” She just shook her head. “I like that one.” She replied.

The man sitting on the chair finally stood up, chuckling in delight. His laugh was very contagious too. “Well, since we’re introducing each other… My name is Billy, but my friends call me Bill.” He then stood near my bed. “Since we’re all friends here, please, call me Bill.” He smiled warmly. His smile was like a fireplace, making me feel warm and more comfortable than I already was. “But I like Billy!” Sarita jumped, beaming at the man. Bill laughed again, making me smile slightly and shook his head. “Billy makes me seem younger than I actually am.” He joked.

Sarita seemed ready to retort but the door opened and Jamie gazed at everyone, holding a plate of some sort of curry. Once his eyes fell on me, he hurriedly rested the bowl on the side-table of the bed and scanned me up and down. “How are you holding up? Does it still hurt? Do you want more comfortable pillows?” He bombarded me with questions. Bill grinned discreetly and pulled a very confused Sarita away, leaving the room after he winked at me. The door was closed, and I laughed in my head, realizing that Bill might have the wrong idea.

“I’m fine Jamie. Don’t worry.” I replied, giving him a weary smile. He released a deep breath, one he was probably holding, and it kind of surprised me. Jamie really does care… huh? Oh! I just noticed! “Jamie. You carried me, right?” I asked, and he nodded proudly. “I’m so sorry!  Your shoulder- I must’ve been super heavy…” I covered my face in humiliation. God, I must’ve been a pain to him. But Jamie simply laughed, his usual gruff and darkish laugh. “Of course not Ann. I was a soldier, I’ve faced worse.” He pushed the bit of his shirt away, showing the very badly wrapped wound on his shoulder. “Besides… I took care of it.” He informed.

“Badly.” I replied, and he laughed again. “I did my best.” “Well… why didn’t the doctor take care of you?” I inquired. Jamie twitched slightly, as if he was caught in a lie and gulped slowly. He then gave a nervous chuckle. “They can’t really know I’ve been bit…” He answered, and I turned my head in confusion. “Why not?” He hesitated. “Apparently… if you’re bit by those sick people, they’ll kill you.” “Who? Why?” I gasped. “Calm down…” He hushed me. “The group here, that helped you. I don’t know why though.” He answered as I shifted worriedly.

He smiled weakly and rested a hand on my own. “Just rest for a while. We’ll find out what’s happening and then we’ll get to Dennis.” He suggested. After all of this happened I can’t believe I forgot about my father. He must be losing his mind trying to find us. “Did he call?” I asked but Jamie shook his head, making my hope deflate like a balloon. “Your phone broke after the car accident. I didn’t get injured thanks to the airbag. But I forgot, your side didn’t have one…” He spoke nervously, and I frowned at him. He simply patted my leg one last time and stood up.

“Got to go then. When you feel better come see the group, they might have a few words for you…” He approached the door and opened it, but before he left he stole one last glance at me. “Don’t tell anyone about the bite.” And he was gone. I stood there, gazing at the door Jamie had just left, thinking about the mess we were in. Does everyone know about the sick people we met? Are more people sick? And why do they kill people who were bitten?

I slid down into the mattress, lying down comfortably and then ate the food Jamie left for me. After that, I had terrible nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some introductions!

My father was always a nice but strict man. He enjoyed joking around from time to time, but he always put duty above fun. He was a calm man either way, so he rarely got angry if I didn’t do my daily training routine. Mother was another story. She was the kindest soul I’ve ever met, and she was smarter than any too. She was the only one keeping my father in line, I would go as far as to say that my father feared her when she was irritated, which was often.

My father tells me every day that I look like her. He says I have the same intelligence and same kindness, which I always retort that he was just saying that because he’s my father. But he insisted. My mother didn’t stay for long, she died after my 10th birthday, when she was alone at home… when me and my dad were jogging, that’s when she had a heart attack. She has always had a poor health, so the doctors weren’t surprised of its suddenness.

My father and I changed after that. I don’t know if it was for the worse or not… but I know we were never the same happy family we were before.

My mother. I miss her a lot. What would’ve happened if we didn’t go jogging? Would she still be alive? Would we still bake cakes together? Would we… be the happy family we were before? Mom…

“Hey. C’mon wake up.” Someone nudged me, and I jolted slightly, opening my eyes wide. There was a woman near my bed, resting her hand on my forehead. She seemed… young. “Are you okay? You were whimpering in your sleep.” She seemed honestly worried. And I failed to respond. Her hand was cold and soft on my head… which was weirdly comforting. She furrowed her eyebrows before noticing she was still resting her hand on my forehead and sharply pulled it away, like she had touched burning coal.

“Sorry, I was just checking if you had a fever.” She explained, her eyes shifting away from me. “Yeah, it’s fine.” I sat up again, yawning and stretching. Wincing slightly once I realized that wasn’t a good idea, my stomach wound seemed to stretch too. The girl glanced back at me, and she seemed to hesitate. “Be careful. It’s still healing.” She warned, her tone threatening rather than concerning.

I nodded, already figuring that out by myself before relaxing once again. We both stared at each other for a few seconds before I smiled. “Uh… what’s your name?” Her brows furrowed deeper, as she scowled at me. “Or don’t tell me… I prefer you don’t tell me.” I nervously continued, rubbing my arm once she crossed her own. “It’s Emily. I’m the leader here.” She spoke with authority, but her young looks betrayed her.

“I’m-“ “Annabelle Blackwood. I know.” She interrupted. I bit my lip, realizing this girl was hard to talk to. “Y-yeah…” I nodded awkwardly. “So… uh- how old are you?” I asked, and I had no idea she could frown more. “I’m only here because Madeline couldn’t come.” She ignored the question, finally uncrossing her arms and sitting on the bed. “Madeline?” I asked, sitting upright. “The doctor. She was supposed to change your bandage, but she had other things to do, so I’m doing it for her.” She explained, eyeing my stomach, where the wound was.

I nodded and smiled at her. “Oh okay.” She kept eyeing the wound. I gazed at her curiously, wondering what was going on inside her head. “Do I… just take my shirt off then?” I tugged my shirt a bit, motioning what I meant, and she snapped out of it. Glancing at me startled. “What?” “Do you want me to take my shirt off?” I repeated, and her cheeks seemed to flush ever so slightly.

“Y-Yes.” I nodded at that and pulled the shirt up, leaving it beside me as the bandage was now visible. The blood seemed to be oozing, so no wonder I had to replace it. I hoisted my body up with my elbows and waited for Emily to do her thing, but she seemed lost in thought again. Only this time, she wasn’t glancing at the wound.

“Hey. You okay?” I asked, and she ruffled her head, face turning red as she began unwrapping the bandage. I could see the wound now, it was closed, but you could still see that the hole was massive. The stitching was good though, and I felt like the beam probably hadn’t reach any of my organs, which I was grateful for. Madeline, whoever she was, did a great job at it.

“Tell me if it hurts or something.” Emily ordered, as she took a few wet nappies from a small box and began cleaning around the wound. The blood seemed dry though, so it took a few rubs to make it disappear. Emily looked very focused, so I didn’t bother her. But she was the first to break the silence. “I’m 22.” She said, her eyes never leaving her work. I smiled and gazed at her. She peeked at me and once she saw I was looking, turned back to cleaning the blood. She was rather… cute when she was flustered.

“I’m 19.” I replied, making her twitch, the hand slightly grazing the stitching of the wound. I winced silently, and she apologized hurriedly, her hand grasping mine on instinct. “I’m sorry!” She squeezed my hand, her other with the nappy as she resumed cleaning. “I was just surprised. You look older.” I laughed slightly at that, making my whole body shake as she stopped what she was doing, scared that she might hurt me. I muttered an apology.

“Well, you surprised me too, I thought you were younger.” I could see her bite her lip as she finished the last spot of blood. She finally sat up straighter, and grabbed clean bandages from the bag resting near the bed. “Sit up.” She ordered, and I did so, trying hard not to strain the stitches. Her gaze got distracted once again but this time she snapped out of it herself.

She wrapped her hands around my torso and draped the bandage around the lower part of my abdomen, where the wound was. Her hands were still cold, which made me shiver at her touch. She perked up slightly but returned to wrapping the wound with multiple layers. Finally finishing, she met my gaze. We were standing rather close due to the intimate moment of her replacing the bandages, but our gazes didn’t waver.

“I like your freckles.” I commented, realizing how random that was. But her cute freckles were quickly hidden by the bright blush on her cheeks, as she pulled away from me and stood up. She reached for the bag and swung it over her shoulder. “Meet us in the kitchen.” She informed, before leaving the room without any other words.

I smiled. Finally putting my shirt back on, I stood up from the bed, fighting the urge to stretch. I grabbed my coat that was resting on of the chair and quickly put it on, finally ready to leave this room.

I had no idea what day it was today, it was around mid-day, I knew that much, but I had no idea how long it had passed since the car crash. As soon as I stepped inside what I thought the kitchen was, I was greeted by the smell of food, and the grumbling of my stomach agreed.

I didn’t take more than two steps before someone bumped into me. I almost had the instinct to fall, but whoever bumped into me was so light, that it felt like it was just a strong wind. “Oh no! I’m so sorry!” I looked to my side to see Sarita, she gasped slightly once she met my eye. “I didn’t hurt your wound, did I?” She started to panic, frantically inspecting for any sign of blood.

I shook my head, slightly laughing and ruffled her hair. She sighed contently. “I wasn’t really paying attention.” She muttered, her arms fighting some sort of urge as they curled into her chest. As soon as I smiled at her, she seemed to no longer resist to the urge as she hugged me contently.

She was so short that it was almost comical, her head only reached my stomach, but that didn’t seem to bother her. Finally pulling away, she coughed awkwardly before pulling me further into the kitchen. “Everyone was waiting for you, Emily told us you were fine now.” I nodded at her words, not resisting her dragging. When we turned a corner, I could see a dinner table, one of those that family use for Christmas dinners. It was so large that I didn’t find it surprising to see quite a few people seating around it.

The only off-putting thing was the two guns on the table. “Hey, she’s here.” An elderly woman said, pointing at me with an open palm. Her skin was oddly pale, and behind her, where she sat, was a man, clenching his hands around her seat as he glared at me furiously. I could see I wasn’t wanted here by this man.

Emily sat at the farthest seat on the table, looking quite disconnected from everyone. But once she glanced at me I saw her sigh inaudible. I could see Bill, sitting close to the elderly woman, his hands gently resting in front of him, one on top of the other. For some reason, it brought me a sense of comfort. He smiled at me encouragingly.

“Go on sit. Don’t be shy.” Bill offered, standing up and pulling a chair for me. Both the elderly woman and the man behind her seemed to not appreciate this gesture as Sarita helped me to my seat. After Bill sat down, Sarita sitting next to me, I thanked them both.

“Where’s Jamie?” I asked, glancing around as I searched for him. “He went to the bathroom apparently. There’s a few people missing.” Emily responded. I quirked an eyebrow at this. Bill seemed to be eager to continue. “Well, you already know Em and me-“ “It’s Emily.” “This is Evelyn and Alan.” He pointed at the woman in front of me and the man standing. Neither replied. “This is our house. We’re an honest family.” Bill continued, but Alan growled barbarically as Evelyn seemed to click her tongue at Bill.

“You’re a family?” I pointed to all of them, but Emily shook her head ever so gently. “No no, Miss Evelyn is the mother of Alan and Billy!” Sarita replied from my side, her legs seemingly swinging from her childish eagerness. And the oddest thing happened. Evelyn beamed at the girl, almost as if she had always been this optimistic. “Yes, that’s right dear.” Evelyn replied, only staring at Sarita. And the girl giggled. Alan pouted as Bill laughed nervously.

“Though, I’d like to think that everyone in this house is our family now.” Bill held his hands as if praying. I swore that Alan could not turn redder. “Stop with this bullshit Billy! We only took them in because it benefitted us.” Alan pointed accusingly at his brother. “I did it with good intentions.” Bill didn’t seem bothered by his brother’s outburst. “Well you ain’t the owner here little bro!” Alan laughed, his voice raspy as he stomped towards the apparently younger man.

“Enough!” Emily stood up, her hands banging strongly on the table. Sarita jolted as Evelyn sat there, ignoring everything that was happening. The two brothers stopped as Alan regained his composure, still standing behind his mother. Emily sat back down, slowly as she dared anyone to try something.

She finally glanced at me, groaning in displeasure. “We have Madeline, the doctor, and Alex. Both left to help someone but they’ll soon be back.” She started again and I nodded. “We also have Junior, but he’s been gone for a while, we don’t think he’s coming back.” She looked down at the table in melancholy.

Then, Jamie seemed to pop out of a second door near the hallway I had come from. He rubbed his hands on his shirt before he glanced at everyone. His eyes finally landing on me. “Thank god you’re okay.” He rushed towards me and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back reluctantly as he pulled away, ignoring everyone’s eyes on us. Sarita cooed ever so slightly as Emily coughed purposely.

Jamie embarrassedly apologized as he stood near me, a protective arm holding my chair. Almost like what Alan was doing to his mother. “Before we agree to help you…” Emily continued, eyeing Jamie with distaste. She didn’t seem to like him very much. “You need to give us information about you.” Emily’s expression turned serious, she examined the gun by her side for only a few seconds before turning back to us.

Jamie groaned and squeezed my shoulder a bit. “I’m Jamie Rodrigues. This is Annabelle Blackwood.” He pointed at me. Emily seemed to furrow her eyebrows at this, as well as Bill. Sarita listened attentively. “We don’t know much about this kid here.” Jamie pointed at the smaller girl beside me. She smiled nervously at the attention as they waited for her introduction.

“I’m Sarita Farah Diaz.” She carefully announced. Evelyn seemed to nod enthusiastically. “I was searching for my Mamma down on the road. She said for me to wait at the camp, but she took so long, I thought something bad had happened to her.” Sarita chewed on her nails. “Have you seen her?” She inquired desperately.

“What’s her name sweetie?” Evelyn asked. “Lolla! She’s very pretty and has long brown hair. She had my baby brother on her belly too.” Sarita explained. And I could see from her expression that she was trying to recall for any useful details. “How old are you dear?” Bill added. “I’m 10! But- my Momma! S-She went to get some ice cream I think, I’m not sure.” Sarita’s voice grew in volume.

“Who else was in your camp?” Emily inquired. Sarita seemed to shake her head in frustration. “I don’t know! Papa was there I think, but he didn’t care so I left him.” Her voice seemed to carry a bit of anger. I tried to calm her down with a hand on her shoulder. She noticed this and backed down slightly, her eyes almost watering. “I’m sure your mother isn’t far then.” I replied. Sarita took a deep breath and smiled at me, grateful for my words, she looked a bit hopeful now.

“And you two lovers?” Alan asked, his tone mocking. Jamie chuckled slightly, squeezing my shoulder tighter. “We aren’t-“ I tried denying it but Jamie interrupted me. “We were practicing shooting some targets down at the old Willow river.” He started. This seemed to perk everyone to their senses. But still Emily glanced at me as if a bit worried, but if she was, she didn’t show it for long as she paid attention to what Jamie was saying.

“I’m a police officer, fought in the war too. Ann is the daughter of my boss actually.” He laughed a bit as he continued. “While we were taking a break from all the shooting we encountered some weird people. They wanted to attack us but we managed to get in the car and run away.” Jamie hesitated. “And how did you meet Sarita?” Emily asked. “We found her on the road, I almost didn’t see her but luckily I managed to turn the wheel in time. And that’s how we had the inconvenient car crash.” Jamie replied, as if he was telling a joke. My stomach itched slightly once the memories came back.

“How did you not get hurt then?” Alan interrogated. “Lucky I guess…” Jamie shrugged. Sarita leaned towards me, as if she wanted to say something, but she didn’t. Instead, she grabbed my hand and squeezed it for comfort. I rubbed circles with my thumb to soothe her.

“So, you’re both together?” Emily tried bringing the subject back. I went to reply but Jamie’s grip on my shoulder strengthened as a warning. “Yes.” He answered. Emily only shook her head. “No. I want to hear it from Annabelle.” She pointed at me carefully, her eyes digging deeper into Jamie’s skull. I could feel Jamie start to get angry, shaking ever so slightly as his nails started digging into my shoulder. He was obviously warning me to go along with it, and I didn’t want to find out what he would do if I didn’t.

I nodded nervously as Emily’s frown grew. She hesitated to continue but the subject seemed to drop as Bill started to explain the rules of the house. Along with some cynical remarks from Alan.

“So how can we help you?” Bill asked, after summarising the rules. He clapped his hands together and smiled brightly. “Well I want to find my Momma.” Sarita replied, crossing her arms on top of the table. Bill nodded as Evelyn did the same. “I want an explanation at what’s happening!” Jamie seemed to demand. Bill nodded his head at him as well though Emily seemed to not like Jamie’s tone. “I just want to find my dad. He might be searching for me.” I replied and Bill nodded at me too.

“Sarita sweetie.” Bill started and Sarita glanced at him attentively. “We will do our best to find your mother, okay?” And she smiled happily. “Annabelle.” He turned to me and I nodded my head slightly for him to continue. “We’ll find you father no biggie. If he’s really the sheriff of the town maybe he’ll find you first.” He laughed and I smiled grateful. “Jamie… Yours is really easy to answer.” Bill glanced at him.

I could see Emily cross her arms from the corner of my eyes. Jamie seemed to detect that she was the one who was going to answer this for him, so he fully turned to her. Bill sat more comfortably. “These people you said that attacked you… They’re dead.” She explained. Jamie blinked ever so slowly, trying to process what she said as I raised both of my eyebrows in question. “These people died and came back, they aren’t smart like us. They only want to eat, they’re cannibals. That’s why, if you’re bit“ I swore she squinted her eyes at Jamie. “you will turn into them, which means we have to kill you before you do.” Jamie jolted, shivered and then made a disgusted face. “That’s…” “Sick.” I finished for him. We both exchanged looks, happy to agree on something.

“Yes. It’s the end of the world as we know it. It’s been going on for almost two months now.” Bill added. “What?! Two months?!” I asked, and Bill simply nodded. “Since we’re in a small town we got the word too late.” He continued. I bit my lip, trying to understand if this is even reality. “How did this happen?” Jamie asked.

“A disease I believe. Some kind of weird Virus. We all have it.” Emily answered calmly. “After we die, the virus takes effect and we’re no longer us.” “And you die if you get bit too.” Alan included roughly. “Pappa talked about this.” Sarita said, all of a sudden in her own world. “He said the undead would come and kill the sinners.” “Sarita-“ Bill tried. “I’m not a bad person, I didn’t do anything wrong!” Sarita whimpered. “No one’s saying that darling. I know you’re a very kind girl.” Evelyn tried calming her down. Sarita breathed and shoved her head in the nest of her crossed arms, I caressed her head for a bit and turned to Emily.

“This is all very sudden.” I sigh and she nodded. “We should all eat. Mother helped with the cooking today so I bet it’s going to be delicious!” Bill stood up and started to bring the food that I had a whiff of before. Evelyn seemed to ignore what he said but despite that, we all ate well, even Sarita cheered up and complimented the food.

Jamie sat down and only made small talk, he whispered to me a lot, apologizing about earlier and telling me that everything would fine. Alan didn’t say a word, only grumbled under his breath to criticise his brother. Evelyn spoke generously to everyone but she obviously shinned when talking to Sarita, while Emily only spoke when necessary, mostly just watching everyone. Bill was noticeably the most talkative as he tried to include everyone in the conversation, keeping the topic light.

We all finished the food quickly, but Emily seemed to want my attention as Jamie kept pulling me towards him. After we settled in, Billy helped us with our rooms and offered to stay watch for today along with his brother, who complained dramatically. But it was night now, and I dreaded that I had to share a bed with Jamie.

“Annabelle.” Emily called, trying hard to catch me when Jamie wasn’t nearby. Jamie though, was very attentive, so he quickly noticed it and scowled at her. “What do you want?” He asked but she glared at him before ignoring him. “I want to see how your wound is.” She mentioned and I nodded, happy to have an excuse to move away from Jamie. The young soldier only seemed to get angrier as he tried to protest that he should go too. Bill came to the rescue, asking Jamie help that he couldn’t refuse, so he finally left us be.

“Thanks.” I replied to the girl. She simply pulled me along to another room (How big is this house?) and closed the door. “Jesus, he’s persistent.” She mumbled, groaning as she sat on the bed. “Are you really going to check on my wound?” I asked. “No. Maddie will be here soon.” She answered, a soft smile coming to her face. It was the first time I saw her smile, which was already weird in the first place, but the smile suited her better.

“I want to ask you, and you have to answer truthfully.” She rose up from her seat and carefully approached me. “Are you and Jamie in a romantic relationship?” She asked clearly. I took a second to breathe cautiously and then to lick my dry lips. Telling her the truth might help me, but Jamie really didn’t do anything wrong. And I’m scared of what he might do if I don’t obey him. “Yes.” I replied as clearly as she did. She seemed to examine me for a second, but the door knocked, interrupting whatever she was thinking of. I could hear a different voice from the other side of the door, a feminine one.

“Em? Are you in there?” The voice asked. “Yes.” Emily replied. The door opened gently as I glanced at who it was. A tall girl stood there, her clothes seemed slightly ripped but oddly professional. She looked mature and very graceful. “Oh! Is that Annabelle? Are you feeling better?” She quickly rushed towards me, her hands reaching for the hem of my shirt as she pulled ever so slightly. The dressings of the wound were still there and Emily looked away for some reason.

“Are you Madeline?” I asked and she chuckled lightly. Her voice melodic, she had the voice of someone who knew how to sing. “Very nice to meet you. And did Emily replace your binding?” I only just noticed, but she had an accent, only a slight bit of British accent. “Yes.” I replied. Madeline glanced at Emily and seemed amused at the way the girl was avoiding the scene. “Is it alright?” I asked. “Yes, besides the poor procedure of replacing the bandage everything seems fine.” Her tone was playfully as she stared at Emily. Finally letting my shirt drop she smiled at me. “Emily talked a lot about you.” I commented, smiling back at her. “Only good things I hope.” The doctor laughed again.

Emily finally turned, noticing how Madeline had stopped investigating my wound. “Is Alex here too?” She asked. “Yes. They’re in the kitchen I believe, talking to Billy.” Madeline replied. “Alex?” I inquired, feeling out of the conversation. “They’re one of the best in the group. They went with me to help out a patient.” “They?” “Alex feels more comfortable with that pronoun.” Emily explained and I nodded understandably. “So, tell me, why is a cute girl, such as yourself, in this horrifying mess?” Madeline asked.

I laughed at her attempt as Emily seemed embarrassed for her. “Your boyfriend didn’t tell me much. He kept rambling about the sick.” “My boyfriend?” I asked. “Jamie.” Emily replied and I did a silent gasp. Emily seemed suspicious of this but remained silent as Madeline waited for my answer.

“We were just practicing some shooting…” “By we, I assume you and your boyfriend.” Madeline interrupted, Emily seemed to glance at her quizzically, as if she wasn’t sure what she was getting at. “Y-Yes. But then we some of those sick people. And they tried biting us but Jamie managed to get us in the car and we left.” I explained. Madeline nodded and Emily sighed.

“And that’s when you got into the car crash, I take it?” Madeline asked, I nodded. “Have you asked this boy, Jamie, how he survived with no scratch?” Madeline seemed to be asking this to Emily, but Emily thoughtfully placed a finger at her chin, something that made me smile. “Yes. He simply said he was lucky. But I don’t believe him.” Emily glanced at me in hopes that I had reacted poorly. But I bit my bottom lip and looked away.

“I might just be theorising but…” Madeline placed a hand on her hip and turned to me. “There’s something you’re not telling us luv’.” She finished, and I gulped drily. Emily paced towards me and I – out of instinct – stepped back. Until I had my back against the wall. Emily threateningly slammed the wall beside me, making me shriek.

“Now Em, calm down.” Madeline leaned towards the smaller girl, placing a territorial arm around the girl’s waist. The other didn’t really seem to react to it. “If we can’t trust you, you’re out.” Emily warned, and I gulped once again. Madeline shook her head and gazed at me, her eyes stern.

“I do believe we need to know the full story luv’.” She added. My knees shivered from peer-pressure. I wasn’t sure if telling them was the right thing, but I really needed a friend right now. My father is possibly gone, the only person I know here besides my dad is Jamie, and I’m scared of him.

Oh, that’s right. I’m scared of Jamie. I’m scared of the things he would do to me if I disagree with him. “Annabelle!” Jamie’s voice suddenly broke my train of thoughts, the burst of the door and the groan from Emily. He was here, and I wasn’t sure if I was happy to see him or not.

“I knew you were up to no good!” He growled at Emily, but the girl avoided his eyes, as if she was disappointed. “And you? Really?” He pushed Madeline and Emily away from me and pulled me close to him. “Jesus, Ann did nothing wrong.” Jamie seemed to mutter and Madeline glared at the boy, but after a quick blink, she gave him a soft smile.

“We apologize Sir. Please, it’s almost night, you two should get some rest.” Madeline gave him an apologetic wave and Jamie scowled at her. But he said no more, he gently grabbed my shoulder and dragged me along to our room. But before we left, I spared a glance at both Emily and Madeline, our eyes meeting as I thought that maybe, I should’ve told them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory and Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments you guys! Especially if you want me to improve something in the story or the writing, please don't be shy.  
> Hope you like it ^ ^

“Maddie, you can’t say you didn’t see it!” Emily raged, flipping the bathroom light switch off as she put her oversized shirt on. Madeline hummed, but she stared at Emily. Lying on their bed, leaning on her side so she could gaze at the smaller girl.

Emily groaned and plopped down next to Madeline. She quickly pulled the covers up and leaned on her side too, to look at Madeline. Their eyes met. “I have a bad feeling.” Emily murmured. Madeline sighed, and scooted closer to the girl, Emily didn’t move away, but rather, wrapped her arms around the doctor. Madeline quietly pulled the girl closer, resting her chin on her head as she played with the locks of her hair.

“You know, you seem to like this girl a lot.” Madeline replied, Emily sighed as she rested her head, nuzzling the taller girl’s neck. Emily didn’t reply and Madeline chuckled amusedly. “She’s cute.” “And she’s the one.” Emily muttered.

Madeline’s hand brushed a lock of hair behind the girl’s ear as she pulled away, gazing deep into her eyes. Emily did the same, her expression full of worry and a bit of hope. “You really think she’s the one?” “Yes, it’s her. She said the same thing.” “What? The ‘I like your freckles’ phrase?” Emily nodded, her cheeks turning red again.

“What if she isn’t?” Madeline’s tone turned worried, her fingers interlocking with Emily’s hair. But the girl furrowed her eyebrows. “She is. I wouldn’t mistake the girl who saved my life.” Emily spoke determinedly.

Madeline breathed a sigh before smiling at the girl. Then leaning down, she stole a kiss. Emily smiled after that and buried her face on the doctor’s chest. “Just sleep luv’. We’ll find out tomorrow.” And Emily closed her eyes, breathing her girlfriend’s scent as she fell into a quiet slumber.

* * *

“You know, my parents don’t really know where I am.” Emily spoke, dragging the other girl along by her hand. “What? Why not?” The younger Annabelle replied through heaving breaths. Both children ran through the woods, the older one, Emily Jones full of scratches and scrapped skin. The younger one, being dragged, Annabelle Blackwood, innocent eyes scanning the nature around her as her boots sunk into some puddles.

“They left. They left me when I was just a baby.” Emily told, her gaze shifting around the trees, looking for something. “Why did they leave you? Aren’t you alone?” Annabelle’s sweet voice resounded, even making some wild animals curiously peek out of their hideouts. “Yes. But I wasn’t before. A nice man came for me, he took care of me.” The older one chirped up, her eyes finally landing on a dishevelled treehouse on the far east.

“That’s good, right?” Annabelle barely managed to speak, her voice being drowned by puffs of breaths. Emily stopped dragging the girl, ultimately reaching full stop as she was the first to climb the battered stairs of the treehouse. The younger one, held her knees, closing her eyes at the ground as she struggled to regain her breath.

“C’mon Belle! Hurry!” Emily shouted from the top. Annabelle glanced up and with a sigh, heaved herself up the stairs. When both were finally at the top, Emily pulled Annabelle into a small cushioned corner. With blankets, a mattress and pillows. Annabelle threw herself into it as she breathed regularly once again.

“Emily?” The girl called, and Emily hummed, not seeming to be paying any mind. “Why are we running away?” Emily peered at the girl, eyes then trailing back to her wounded naked feet. “The nice man who took care of me. He’s not very nice anymore.” Emily started, and the other girl listened carefully.

“He started hitting me after my 5th birthday.” The younger girl, Annabelle, shifted so she could look at the Emily. But the 11th year-old girl seemed to be avoiding her eyes, as she rubbed at something in her feet. “He wanted me to do stuff that I didn’t want to. So, I ran away.” Emily seemed to finalize.

“Well, are you okay now?” Annabelle asked, sitting up. Emily peeked at the girl and gazed at her pure eyes. “Yes. I’m fine now.” She smiled. Annabelle nodded contently and scooted closer to the other. She glanced at her wounds and frowned. After a bit of thinking, the younger grabbed her jacket and with an unrealistic strength, ripped it apart.

Before Emily could ask, Annabelle was already wrapping a bit of the jacket around the beaten kid’s knee. The one that seemed to be bleeding. “Belle- What’re you doing?” “Treating care of you silly.” Annabelle smiled up at her before tightening the knot slowly, as she seemed to struggle a bit. Finally, Emily’s knee was childishly bandaged up.

“You didn’t have to…” Emily extended her knee, realizing how weirdly cool it was. “But I wanted to.” The other beamed, rubbing her own arm contently. Emily sighed and smiled, pulling Annabelle into an embrace. The girl returned it, a bit flustered but soon pulled away. They both gazed at each other. “I like your freckles.” Annabelle grinned.

Emily flushed with embarrassment, was about to reply with something witty but a sudden sound interrupted them.

The crack of a stairs, as if something heavy had landed on it. Or someone bigger than the children was trying to climb. “Belle, hide in the blankets!” Emily pushed the girl into the pile. “But-“ “Just do it!” Emily rushed her. Annabelle, not resisting anymore, crawled inside the pile and placed a few pillows around her. So she would just seem like another bulk in the midst of many.

Loud footsteps finally reached the treehouse, along with a manly growl. “There you are.” The man spoke. Emily stayed quiet. “Where is the other squirt?” The man paced around the room, Annabelle shivered under the blankets, trying to control her fear. “Who? I came here alone.” Emily replied, her tone harsh.

The man didn’t reply, the room was quiet. But then, the man slowly walked towards the girl and Annabelle could suddenly see Emily’s bruised feet lifting from the floor. “Let go-“ Emily whimpered, trying to push the man away.

“This is the last time you run away from me. I’m tired of you. I don’t even know why I took you in!” The man protested. “No wonder your parents left you…” He added. A sudden wince, and Annabelle could see Emily’s feet return to the floor, as the man staggered. “You little bitch.” The man laughed.

Then, a punch. Emily fell on the floor aggressively, Annabelle started to sob. “Huh? Is someone hiding here?” The man asked, irritated. But Emily stood up and with a war cry, ran towards the man. To not avail. The man simply shoved the very smaller girl violently towards the wall.

The girl hit the wall so hard, Annabelle thought it might have broken her. “You really don’t give up, do you kid?” The man slowly walked towards the now immobile girl. Emily then cried and Annabelle couldn’t take it anymore.

She jumped out of the pile and her eyes still with tears, she rushed towards the man blindly, ramming against the shocked man’s side. The man stumbled, and suddenly, fell of the treehouse. His scream was cut short with the loud sound of bone cracks and splatters of blood.

Annabelle didn’t care, she rushed towards Emily, eyes red with tears as she sniffed. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” She hammered her with questions, worriedly checking the girl’s body. “I’m fine.” Emily groaned, eyes still not fully open. Annabelle then saw the big cut on the girl’s lip. She reached with a thumb to clean the blood, but Emily winced away, whimpering due to the pain.

“We have to go get help.” Annabelle brushed Emily’s hair away from her face and the other girl laughed tiredly. “It’s over right?” Emily whimpered. And Annabelle could do nothing but sob, as she hugged the girl close, breaking down in front of her. She was so scared, so scared for Emily. And she had just killed someone.

Emily thought of why she had dragged Annabelle into this. After that day, they never saw each other again.

* * *

I dreamt. I remember the dream, but only for the few seconds of waking up, only when I was struggling between reality and the dream realm. Then it went away, like a faraway memory way beyond reach. It was there, I just didn’t know what.

“C’mon. Time to wake up.” His voice was husky, his usual gruff voice. For some reason, that’s what made me remember what had happened, where we were. I turned to my side, and I could see Jamie. He was dressed, yet he laid on the bed, on top of the sheets. Clearly, he had been awake for a while. “I took a shower. Apparently, they’re going to be quite rare from now on so you should take your chances.” He smiled. I groggily blinked away, bearing in mind that I just slept in the same bed as Jamie.

Not that it mattered, for all I know he’s just trying to be nice. “Hey Jamie…” I called, and he glanced at me, seeming quite happy about me calling him. “Why… Why do we have to pretend to be a couple?” I asked, and his smile quickly went away. He seemed to struggle, a bit of frustration, a bit of worry. “They trust you. If we show that we’re close they’ll trust me too.” He replied. “But, telling the truth would be better…” I gazed at him, still a bit sleepy “besides… I don’t feel very comfortable about it.” I trailed off, pulling the cover closer to me.

Jamie frowned, not an angry one but a sad one. Maybe part of him, still felt like there was a chance I liked him. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled. I bit my lip, this was just making me feel bad. “No don’t apologize. You have the right idea.” “I kind of forced this on you… If they find out about the bite-“ “Jamie, I’ll stick with the story.” I cut him off, smiling at him in slight pity. Jamie was nice when he wanted, I just wanted to help him the best I could. He smiled at me grateful, almost as if he wasn’t convinced, but let it go either way. As far as pretending to be a couple, we’re acting exactly as we used to, and Jamie seems to respect my rejection of his affection, which I’m thankful for.

I finally managed to stumble to the connected bathroom, the shower was undoubtedly clean and Jamie left a pair of clothes as well as a fresh towel on the counter. Putting his sometimes-aggressive behaviour aside, Jamie can be considerate. “Bill said not to take too long, I’ll be waiting outside the room.” Jamie informed me, shouting from the room. I replied with an okay and stepped inside the shower, hearing the satisfying click of the room door opening and closing.

Thinking about it, both me and Jamie, we didn’t discuss our actual situation. This Virus thing, along with the sick. It was all unreal. I had a feeling this would blow over, like other diseases that crossed the country, but the rest seemed very serious about it. Jamie though… I have no idea what he thinks of this. Maybe he didn’t believe it, or maybe he just accepted it really quickly. I never know how to read Jamie.

“Hurry up kid, other people have to use the water.” Evelyn’s voice suddenly echoed around the room. The bathroom door was opened, and though I didn’t feel shy about it, Evelyn has been rather intimidating from the moment I met her. “Y-Yeah. Okay, I’ll be over soon.” I shouted over the water current.

Then from the corner of my eye, I saw Evelyn enter the bathroom. She glanced around the bathroom as if to see if everything was in check, and sparing me only a glance she turned to the clothes on the counter. “These were my clothes.” She murmured, her tone still cold.

“Sorry, Jamie put them there-“ “I told him to.” She interrupted me, glancing at me as she leaned on the counter. I stared at her, thinking of why would she come here in the first place but she gave me an odd unfamiliar smile. “You look like me when I was younger.” She continued and i had no idea how to reply to that. She seemed to assume what I was thinking because she laughed loudly, her laugh very similar to Bill’s. “Don’t worry, I don’t think you’re going to end up like me when you’re older.” She pointed out.

I chuckled back at her, her behaviour surprising me as friendly. Then we both went quiet again. I tried to ignore her for a while, finishing the shower as I went to grab the towel. Evelyn remained leaned against the counter, seeming to scan me, as if she was judging my body in every way - I suddenly felt self-conscious. “You and that boy-” “Jamie.” “yes. Are you two sexually active?” She asked and I almost stumbled on my own footing, barely missing stabbing my eye with the towel. I stopped drying myself, peering at her to see if she was serious, and to my shock, she was.

I wasn’t sure what to say, for all I know Jamie has a different story. “T-That’s a very personal question.” But Evelyn glared at me, her other friendly behaviour disappearing. I did my best to ignore it as I reached for the clothes, but it suddenly became hard when Evelyn stepped in the middle of me and the counter. She didn’t say anything, just stared me down, pressuring me for an actual answer.

I gazed at her, thinking in disbelief how deep in this mess did I get. “We never-“ “You never had sex?” She cut me off, unexpected amusement in her voice. I nodded hesitantly. I felt like I just dug my hole deeper. “You’re a virgin?” I nodded at her. “How long have you and army boy been dating?” She inquired, shifting around so she could grab the clothes and give it to me. I smiled as a thank you and started getting dressed, hoping it would give me time to delay my answer, to think of any actually.

“Months, I think…” I murmured, and she nodded to herself. She then went silent, as she peeked at a corner of the bathroom, gazing at it in thought. This woman was truly bizarre. I finally finished getting dressed, the clothes were warm and comfy, reminding me that winter was probably approaching.

My eyes returned to Evelyn whom was now staring at me, her brows furrowed. “Next time, think if lying is what’s best for you.” She simply warned, going around me and leaving the room altogether, leaving me speechless, at loss for words.

What did she mean by that?

**Author's Note:**

> Original Work - All rights preserved to the author LolyzOtaku or Annabel Blackwood (Both Me)  
> No stealing work  
> Can be used if the permission is granted
> 
> I love receiving comments and I reply to all, please don't be shy~  
> But don't be an asshole homophobic disease. Seriously. I'm allergic.


End file.
